My Other Ideas  Perview
by Motomiya Hibiki-kun
Summary: Stories that I'll make in the future. Any suggestion are granted.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Yo! This is Hibiki sending his present to his viewers on this fine day of Christmas! This first preview that got the top score of the poll is Ikkitousen X Katekyo Hitman Reborn - Flame of Destiny! Yay! This is just a perview until I Finish the Kyoto Arc on my first story 'Mahou Hitman Tsunayoshi' Which still half finish for the next chapter *sigh*. Well enough all this depressing stuff onward with the Preview!

* * *

10-years ago, before the start of the story.

/Playground or what left of it./

To people's eyes they thought a storm just crash the place, but no the real cause of this destruction by two kids, Two 6-year-old kids with insane strength.

One is a boy with spikey blond hair, wears a black shorts, brown shoes and a white shirt that got dirty from his fight with his best friend.

The other one is a girl with long blond hair, wears a white summer dress and a pair of yellow sandals.

To people's eyes (Again.) they will thought both of those kids are fighting except it not. They are actually playing. Yup, those two are playing alright, it a game that involves punches and kicks.

No one is dare enough to stop those two, not even the police that once tried to stop them but only to get in the crossfire of their game. Many times the police tried to stop them but still it was unsuccessful, they had to give up and let those kids have their ways.

I am getting off track here let get back to our main stars.

"Yah!" the girl cried as she performs a side high kick to the boy's side face, who easily block it with his forearm.

"No enough!" he thrust a palm to her belly with a mighty force, sending the girl skid backward.

The girl flips backward repeatly to regain her balance and land on her feet gently. Next she dash toward the boy with extraordinary speed and continue her assaults to the smiling boy.

This time the blond boy is on his defense and guards all the girl's attacks without letting a single punch to hit him.

For someone their age it surprising if they can take down a grown adult without a problem.

The blond girl did a feint punch that causes the boy to lose his guard on his upper body; she took the chance and pours everything on her left fist and strike.

Suddenly the boy's eyes glow orange for a mere second before he use his left back hand to push the fist away and give the girl a thrust palm to her chest, making her to skidding backward again only much more further and roll repeatably, finally stop and facing to the sky.

"!" the boy just realizes what he had done and rushes toward the fallen girl. He shook the girl and calling her name.

"Hakufu!" he shook the girl again.

"Ngh… Owei that hurts." Holding her pain chest, she glare dagger on the person responsible for hurting her poor chest. The boy flick by her gaze, he low his head and apologies to her.

The girl known as Hakufu sticks her tongue out and pout. "Na-uh I won't this time, you always play cheat each time I almost win."

The boy thought for a second before a light bulb lit. "How bout I treat you for some Ice-cream?"

"Deal!" Drools are dripping at the corner of her mouth and stars lighting her eyes.

After buying 15 ice-cream from a store, both of them are seating near a fountain while enjoying their ice-creams, the blond boy just brought only one ice-cream while the blond girl is now on her 8th stick.

"You know, your going to get a brain freeze if you eat that fast…" he warned her while licking his slowly.

"Brain wha-"she didn't finish as she feel a sudden pain on her brain. "ITAI!"

"Told ya, Baka." He said calmly.

"Ah! You're the Baka here!" She shouted at him. "People that call someone Baka are Baka themselves!"

"Right…" Rolling his eyes and smirked.

"Ngh…" She pouts and continues on her chewing on her ice-cream only to have another brain freeze.

He stare the girl while finishing his ice-cream, noticing a drip of the ice-cream at the corner of her jaw. Without a second thought he leans forward and licks the drip ice-cream from his friend. The girl blinked, once, twice before all the blood rush to her face, she was shivering from such affective contact from her sparing partner.

"W-W-Wha-"she tried to form words but couldn't.

"*lick*" finish what he was did the boy return by to his position not noticing what he just did at the same time the girl is now blush different shade of red.

Hakufu wasn't that smarts but that doesn't mean she's that stupid and dense (OK she is, only on other things.), what her friend did make her feel strange emotions. The blond girl didn't know what she'll do with this feelings but she know who to blame to. Taking the last of her ice-cream and unwrap the covering, she crush the ice-cream and slam it to her friend's face.

"Mmrph!" he struggle against the girl grip on his white shirt while her other hand is dirtying his face with melted ice-cream. "Hakufu!"

"Quiet you and hold still!" she silent him.

The struggle carries on as he boy lose his balance and fall off the fountain bringing the girl along with and hit the solid ground. The boy grunt in pain by the hit at his head, open his eyes he saw some thing he wish he didn't open his eyes. His friend is currently on top of him and as the same time licking his face.

"What the-" he was total surprise by such act, he wasn't sure how to handle this situation.

The blonde girl continued her licking on the boy's face while not knowing people are watching them. Both adults and children have different reaction, some male adults have a perverted grin along with a nosebleed flowing out of their nostril and give the blonde boy a thumb up, others are parents that cover their children's eyes who ask them what are those two doing. The elders just rant about kids these days are starting to get even indecent.

Ok now this is just getting out of control. The boy tried to save both of their butts from embarrassment.

"Oi! Hakufu stop that!" he shouted while trying to pray the girl off of him, but still been held in a tight grip. "Hakufu!"

Well he did want to get her attention but that plan backfires, she gave him a small space so he could get away only to have something wet on his lips.

"Mmrph!" his lips are agape as Hakufu shove her tongue to his mouth.

…

…

…

"Mmmrgh… ARRRGGGHHH!"

/Somewhere safe./

Both the boy and Hakufu are under a bridge, hiding from public eyes. The blonde boy uses all his strength he had both carry the kissing princess and running away from the people watch. And she still French kiss him right now, sheesh where the hell all this hormones came from. He had enough as he tickle the girl's side causing her to stop kissing and clutching her stomach while laughing.

'… I really didn't expect a kiss from her before I go…' he thought while touching his lips.

"HAHA… what… HAHA… was… HAHAHA… THAT FOR!" she tried to fight her laughter.

"For stealing this boy's virgin lips." the blonde boy smirked at her even though he is blushing deeply.

"That was payback for licking me!" She countered also blushing deeply.

They stare one another for a few minutes before Hakufu turn her head away and trying to ignore the boy.

"… Ano sa Hakufu…" He looked at the river that continues on flowing. "… tomorrow will be the last day of summer…"

"…"

"… today will be the last time I'll spar with you…"

That made her turns to him with wide eyes. Is she hearing things? Did he say this is his last day?

"W-W-What do you mean?" she asked him while crawling to him.

"Tomorrow morning… I'll return back to Italy…" He replied with a sad smile on his face.

"B-But...-"

"Hakufu, you know I have to." He knew it was un-avoided to tell her about his returning to home.

"But…" she tried to tell him to stay with her.

"Hakufu."

"It's not fair…" she cried.

"…"

He lifts her face with his hand so that he could see her face. Tears are streaming from her eyes, he use his other hand to wipe those tears.

"There all done." He gives her a warm smile. "Hakufu give me your pinky finger."

"Eh?" she just absentminded lifts her hand and makes a fist while the pinky finger didn't.

"There." He joins in so that their small fingers were entwines their pinkies finger with one another. "Pinky swear."

"…" Still not getting what he means.

"I swear to you, I'll return to you one day." Now she understands his intention.

"… How will I know you won't break it?" she smiled.

"… then I'll swallow 1000 of needles." He smiled to her.

"Then it a promise." She grins with her usual happy-go-lucky personality. "But if you don't keep your promise then I'll find you and make you swallow more then 1000 needles."

"Ngh… I'll try." He sweat drop knowing she will if she put her mind to it.

She give him a hug while return the favor.

/Returning to the present./

In a local train all eyes are staring to a young man with a long black mantle covering his body while closing his eyes. He was very much a foreign from the west, thank to his shining blond hair. Until someone make a scene.

"Watch where you going you old hag!"

Now they are staring a group teenager bullying an old lady, who is busy picking up her oranges that fall from her basket. They saw those teenager posses Magatama, they knew that it not a good idea on picking a fight with Toushi. They feel sorry for the old woman but they didn't have the guts to try and fight those toushi. But the blonde foreign has different mind, he stand up and make his way to those bunch of delinquents that were busying demanding money from the poor elder.

"Damn it, if you don't listen to me…" he raised a fist preparing to beat the elderly woman. "… Here have this!"

But his wrist was caught by a very strong grip, looking to the one who dare holding arm.

"I think that is enough" the foreign said calmly while cocking his other hand into a fist and gave the guy a punch that he will never forget. "Honestly, is this how warriors from thousand of years suppose to be? A bunch of mindless apes?"

"What did you say? You piece of shit!" said another toushi, who is trying to punch the blond stranger. Only have a foot to his side face.

"Now that is rude." He stated at the same time stomp another one to the face that attempt to tackle him. "Seems like a punishment is needed."

The other Toushi attack the foreign at the same time. The blond teenager smiled while cracking his knuckles and prepared to punish those scumbags.

Screams of pain was heard from other compartments of the local train. When the train arrived at it station, others wonder what was going on at the compartment that scream was heard, while the people that was on the same place that the scream take place, they just saw hell right in their very own eyes. The poor suckers that fought the foreign were totally been beaten up and tied together with their own cloth, if people look a bit closely there were black markers that written on their forehead that written in Kanji that says 'Repent'. Hell the so called Toushi were crying for their mother asking for help.

"Thank you very much, Young man." The old lady from before thanking the foreign.

"It no problem they were need to learn so manner after all." He smiled at her, before turning around and leaves.

The blonde teen look at the city with smile, it been a long time since he can finally walking this place. Taking out a picture from his wallet and stare a picture of a 6-year-old girl with long blonde hair and wearing a white summer dress.

"… I'm back… Hakufu…"

* * *

So what do you think Good, bad Just review and tell me how good or bad this story is, well I need to got to my friend Party now!

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year~!

Ja ne~!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone It is I Hibiki. I know it been a while i update some preview but I can help it my laptop is still in repairs while I had to borrow my parent's laptop which is really hard to finish my stories and I know I have been lazy lately.

Well as much I want to say more let get to the point shall we? this took the second place of the Pol lI created which is the 'God of Sky' KHR crossover with Seikon no Qwaser.

Here we go!

* * *

/Burning Church./

A girl with red hair was dumbstruck of what just happen in front of her. The serial killer that she heard from the news was a few distance away from her. The killer wears a black clock with a hood, wears a mask that cover her eyes (thank to the killer voice that sound like a murderous female voice.) using some kind a magic to control those metal that change shape. When the masked killer throw those metal that shape itself into a blades the red hair girl thought her life flash before her eyes.

'This can't be happening.' She thought.

The blades are half away from her.

'All those time that I train…was it for nothing?'

Closer.

'Someone…' Tears are dipping from her eyes.

Closer!

"…Help me." She whispers.

She heard a cracking sound. Staring down on the floor there are cracks marks that shaped like a spider's web on the floor. The cracks jump as if something is trying to come out.

Boom!

Ting!

All the blades got impale on a lid that came from a stone coffin.

She stares at her savior; he wasn't older then 10, dark brown spikey hair, wears a tattered black clock along with a black metallic glove with X on each of the backhand. He was holding the stone lid coffin as if it weights nothing and then throws it away.

"Who the hell are you?" Shouts the masked killer.

The mysterious boy brush the bang of his hair so that the Killer can see the Dark brown eyes stares at her as if he was staring into her very own soul.

"Vongola" His voice was smooth and has an air of royalty.

His eyes lit into a blazing orange color then disappear into existence and appear right in front of the masked woman, his fist buried into the woman's mask.

-To be Continue-

* * *

Short? I know kind busy with work and had to make a short work on this story. Hopeful It's good cuz I'm getting rusty on my writing work lately. So hope you guy like it.

Hibiki out,

Ja Ne.


End file.
